


[笔谦]伪装

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 装o的beta笔X装a的omega谦实质是all谦





	1. 上

“欧巴也撒个娇吧！”

签售会上的粉丝要求，林在范保持着他蹭得累的标准人设露出不情愿的表情在头顶比了个心，引得下面的粉丝一片kiyo。坐在他身边的金有谦看到了，明目张胆地把爪子伸过来吃豆腐。

林在范斜着眼睛瞪他，头上戴的毛绒猫耳朵跟着抖了抖。面前的粉丝崇拜地看着他，“欧巴是我们的榜样，想成为欧巴这样的omega！”

林在范心里叹气，他刚在后台喷了半瓶草莓味的人工信息素，虽然公司没公布第二性别，但毕竟在粉丝间被默认是又咸又甜的酷盖omega里兜，chic & sexy & sweet。

隔壁那只一样喷了半瓶信息素的小朋友得寸进尺把胳膊搭上来，摆出强A的姿态把队长哥哥搂在怀里。人造alpha刺激的气味钻进鼻子，林在范毫不留情面地冲着眼前虚势的假冒alpha打了个喷嚏，不小心把脸埋到对方颈窝里，下面粉丝的尖叫差点把屋顶掀翻。

金有谦仗着镜头在拍，放纵自己尽情体验了一把当alpha的快感，最后还胆大包天趁哥哥弯腰鞠躬时从后头抱住顶了顶胯。林在范台上咬着牙微笑配合，回去就把还没分化的小朋友扒光了打屁股。

“说你胖你还喘上了是吧？”

金有谦被脱得光溜溜，害怕地缩在沙发里，两条白嫩的长腿蜷在身前试图挡住关键部位。

“这么想上我，嗯？”

林在范按住他啪啪啪扇了一顿巴掌，直打得两团雪白的软肉都红通通地肿了起来。

小朋友呜呜咽咽地找到亲故控诉队长的暴行，“嘤嘤嘤等着瞧！我一定会变成alpha的！”

bambam哦了一声，面无表情地继续往他屁股蛋子上抹药。你不变成omega我就谢天谢地了，科科。

金有谦锲而不舍，接下来几场签售会继续对着林在范瞎撩。粉丝被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，sns上搜索量蹭蹭蹭往上涨，fandom里年下小狼狗vs日山纸老虎的cp突然一跃成为top3的大势所趋。

“哇。”bambam刷着手机，又把屏幕转过去对着他们，“今天的视频又剪出来了，要看吗？”

金有谦眼泪汪汪地揉着屁股，像只被欺负狠了的小奶狗一样缩在沙发边上不敢吱声。他可是要成为alpha的人，被打屁股已经很丢脸了，怎么能再哭！可是屁股真的好疼……

“你也想挨揍？”林在范冲泰国仔挑挑眉。

“反正明天pd也会逼你看的，哥还是担心自己下次又要被安排什么人设比较好。”bambam无所谓地躺回去，对队长的威胁熟视无睹，“油缸米的屁股都快被你打烂了，我晚上都没地儿下手了。”

林在范转头意味深长地去看金有谦，小朋友吓得立马摇头，“没有没有没有，我没有！”

“没有什么？”段宜恩路过随口问了一句，对这种场面见怪不怪，“不能让公司换家高级点的店吗？这牌子的信息素闻起来也太假了。”

“这哥的要求好多啊。”

“我只是想让你们演得更投入一点。”段宜恩咧嘴一笑，“差钱的话mark bank免费提供alpha信息素啊，管够。”

想带上对方的气味得通过什么方式不言而喻，眼见着金有谦的脸迅速红起来，林在范赶紧把一脸无辜的大哥推走。

“得了得了别逗他了，等会儿弄哭了烦死人。”

打发了所有人都去睡觉，林在范准备回自己房间的时候又被偷偷拽住了手。

“在范哥，我真的会分化成alpha的吧？”小朋友攥着他的手指，黑暗中软软的奶音听起来脆弱又无助，“万一……”

“一定会的，快睡吧。”

林在范其实想说alpha也没什么特别，不过他知道金有谦一直为自己的声音困恼，如果成为alpha能帮他增强自信也是好事。

小朋友还想说什么，可最终只是委屈地用嘴唇碰了碰他的指尖，“那万一油缸米不是alpha，哥哥也不可以丢下我……”

“怎么会呢？”

林在范也没意识到自己是在回答哪一句话，到底是不会不是alpha，还是不会被丢下。

得到肯定回答后金有谦才安心地松开手，奶乎乎地说了声哥哥晚安，林在范俯身在他额头上轻轻落下个吻。

“晚安。”

第二性别的形成太复杂，小家伙还没分化，他不敢多说什么，生怕自己的态度对分化结果造成任何影响。

24小时生活在一起，他有很多小手段可以神不知鬼不觉影响性别走向。他私心当然是想要一个全身心依赖他的弟弟，但他也知道作为omega生活不是那么容易的事情，有谦也许并不希望如此。看到小家伙那么热切地希望成为alpha，他有时甚至也会被洗脑帮着一起祈祷。

段宜恩作为队里目前唯二的alpha，对朴珍荣最近的行为很不能理解。自从林在范被勒令和忙内营业之后，朴珍荣就开始以一种近乎自虐般的强迫症寻找一切和林在范亲密接触的机会。好在林在范面对弟弟们总是被动又宽容，他不必担心拒绝，永远有机可趁。

“alpha和beta一样可以在一起，费这个力气干嘛？”

朴珍荣停下手里的事情看了他一会儿，“我不会帮你的。”

他一直被默认是omega的不二人选，安静，体贴，爱心泛滥，分化成alpha的时候让所有人大跌眼镜。

朴珍荣明白段宜恩在暗示什么。

beta没有办法互相标记，也无法标记omega，但可以接受alpha的标记。

林在范出人意料地分化成beta的时候他就开始期待自己是alpha，不能成为林在范的omega也不要紧，只要自己是alpha一样可以把彼此绑在一起。

可等他如愿分化成alpha之后却发现林在范悄悄喜欢上了他们最小的弟弟，他只好退一步困守在最好的朋友的位置上，一直没有出手。

朴珍荣摇摇头，“我对他不是那种想法。”

“可金有谦是。”段宜恩走近两步，停在一个不会让彼此感到不适的距离上，“他真是alpha你就没机会了。”

段宜恩看得清楚，那两个人大概是双向暗恋。然而他暗中觊觎了迟迟不分化的忙内很久，即使金有谦一颗心偏向里兜，林在范想要独占也绝不可能。他不会同意，朴珍荣也不会同意。

两个alpha达成了秘密协议，统一战线忍小辱，谋大事。两人在镜头下表现得越来越暧昧，眉来眼去得也越来越自然。

当事人金有谦对此毫无察觉，照样天天在作死的边缘试探，像个拼命欺负意中人的混小子一样，见面会上照着剧本触暴躁的伪omega逆鳞，把一众cp粉萌得嗷嗷乱叫。

眼见着忙内二十岁生日将至，所有人都扳着指头数日子。

宜珍二人变得越发亲近，总是单独呆在一起咬耳朵说悄悄话，连林在范到后来都半真半假地嫉妒起来。

“珍荣啊，你不是哥哥一个人的忙内了吗？”

朴珍荣给他一个搞事的微笑让他自己体会，又在镜头拍不到的地方掐他哥腰上的痒痒肉，“哥瞎说什么呢？”

林在范本来也只是没事干瞎晃，结果看到朴珍荣这样，想起那个水蜜桃切开是黑的的传言。

“在范哥……能过来一下吗？”

还好这时候bambam冒头进来打断了他们，被解救的林在范说着我去看看趁机开溜，朴珍荣没拦他。

bambam把林在范拉到了楼梯间，一只哭唧唧的小朋友抱着膝盖缩在墙角等他们。

“怎么了？？”

林在范蹲下去，摸了摸他软软的头发。

“哥，”bambam凑到他耳边小声说，“你有没有闻到巧克力的味道？”

林在范转头，同是beta的弟弟笑得一脸高深莫测，冲他点点头。

“……谦米，让哥看看。”

林在范把人硬是拉到灯光下，哭得眼睛都肿了的小家伙还在拼命挣扎着不让他碰。

“没事的是哥哥。”林在范用力把小家伙按在怀里，不停拍着他的背安慰，“听话，没事的，哥哥在啊。”

等忙内好不容易平静下来，林在范才松开手，bambam安静地立在金有谦身后，林在范犹豫了一下还是没赶他走。

“怎么了？”

他又问了一次，他不是那种敏感的beta，虽然刚才bambam那么说了，但他其实什么也没闻到。

小家伙响亮地打了个哭嗝，“在范哥，我好痛……”

“哪里痛？”

“肚子痛。”小家伙老老实实地回答，十分委屈的样子，“bambam说他有闻到巧克力的味道，可我没吃啊，会不会……”

“别想那么多。”林在范打断他，把人的头按下来瞥了眼衣领里面变得有些红肿的腺体，“我跟经纪人哥说一声，先去医院。”

“哦……”

林在范摸出手机找号码，小家伙在对面眼巴巴地看着他。他被看得心软，趁着拨号的时候把人抱过来亲了亲额头。

“哎哥，是我，有件事……”

林在范用眼神示意bambam看好金有谦，自己避开他们去走廊上打电话。

“我觉得你真的像会分化成omega诶。”

金有谦还在望着林在范离开的方向发呆，身后的亲故突然出声把他吓了一跳。

“啊……啊？”

他对bambam向来没什么戒心，比他小了一整圈的beta一脸郑重其事地说出他最不想面对的猜测。

“你会选马克哥还是珍荣哥？”

“什么啊，我肯定会是alpha的，到时候还可以标记你呢！”

唯一还没有分化的队友撒娇一样地嘟起嘴，bambam在心里稍微克制了一下想狠狠欺负他的欲望……也只是稍微。

“omega诶，马克哥和珍荣哥都憋了多久了，怎么可能放过你？”他故意说，“我是不是要搬宿舍了？”

纯洁的结晶体被他唬得一愣一愣的。

“油缸米要小心啊。”他看到背后的林在范推门进来，压低嗓门补了一句，“标记也就算了，万一被搞大肚子就不好了，会被公司赶走的哦。”

“我……”

“好了，我带有谦去医院。”林在范把手机塞进口袋，没注意他们在说什么，“bambam你和其他人先回去。”

“好。”bambam又看了金有谦一眼，意味不明地眨了眨眼。

金有谦本来就对分化成omega心存恐惧，又被无良亲故吓得不轻，在去医院的路上一直抓着林在范的手不肯松开。

“油缸米别怕啊，都是大人了。”

林在范以为他只是单纯担心自己会变成omega，没料到还有bambam那一层。

“呜呜……”

奶乎乎的小家伙还是好伤心，林在范见前排的司机没注意，解开安全带靠到金有谦身边把他搂到怀里。

“别哭了，哥哥不是在吗？不管怎么样都会和油缸米在一起的。”

小家伙虽然长得大只，但其实单纯又善良，对于自己未知的命运也并没有做好准备。

“万一、万一……”

他说了半天也没说出个所以然，只是一个劲地重复同一个词。

“没有万一，油缸米分化成什么哥哥都喜欢。”

金有谦眨眨眼睛，一颗金豆豆从眼睛里悄悄落下来。

“哥哥会保密吗？……不要告诉其他人。”

林在范想说这真不是我想瞒就能瞒住的。首先公司就肯定会知晓，其次alpha对omega简直是生物雷达自动锁定，他也没有任何办法阻止。但他说不出口，只好暂且顺着小家伙的意思点了点头。

忙内终于破涕为笑，在他怀里小声地嘟囔着“最喜欢在范哥了”。

 

医院里排队的人挺多，大家都在休息室里等着叫号。

“还疼吗？”

林在范借着宽大卫衣的掩饰帮金有谦揉肚子，小家伙皱着鼻子把脸埋在他肩窝里点点头。

林在范不记得自己当初分化的时候有这么大反应，珍荣在他身边分化成alpha的时候好像也很顺利。

他低头就能看到小家伙脖子后头肿起的那块软肉，丝毫不加掩饰地暴露在他眼前，想像了无数次的场面触手可及，他竭力克制住自己想去摸的欲望。

这么多年，无论结果如何，他都该有自信是金有谦心里的第一顺位。只是……如果是omega就好了，他心里说。

等终于轮到他们，金有谦已经快在林在范怀里睡着了。医生给金有谦抽了一管血，嘱咐他们先不要走。

“他肚子疼怎么办？”

“很可能是分化的前兆。”医生看出林在范是beta，似乎把他当成了陪着年幼弟弟来检查的好哥哥，也不避讳什么，“没关系的喝点热水，血象分析很快就出来了。”

他们坐回休息室，金有谦又开始无聊地打呵欠，一副大大咧咧假装不在乎的样子。林在范出去帮他买饮料，往回走的路上接到经纪人来问情况的电话。

“还在等结果呢。”

他一边说一边把便利店买的热巧克力奶贴在金有谦脸上，小家伙的眼睛亮起来，甜甜地说了声谢谢。

经纪人在那头提醒如果确定是omega要立即向公司报告，林在范应下来，神色复杂地看了眼正一脸幸福地咬着吸管的小家伙。

“如果真的是……先跟我报备了再带回去。”经纪人说，“马克和珍荣……要出事的。”

“我知道了。”

他挂掉电话，金有谦眨巴地眼睛看过来。

“在范哥，还要等多久？”

“你老实坐着，我去看看。”

林在范取了报告没回去找金有谦，直接偷偷去办公室见了医生。医生看了报告，提醒他接着几周多注意点，最好能时刻和弟弟呆在一起。

他抑制住狂跳的心脏，答案呼之欲出，“这是什么意思？”

“分化的时候情绪会很不稳定，家人最好能陪在身边，尽量避免和alpha接触。”医生见怪不怪，“你弟弟有关系亲近的alpha朋友吗？”

林在范想到段宜恩和朴珍荣，犹豫了一下还是摇了摇头。

“那给你开两支抑制剂带回去，第一次的话临时标记更容易接受，抑制剂副作用大，能不用就别用。”医生又看他一眼，“知道怎么用吗？”

他比划了一下，“大概。”

医生点点头把处方单丢给他，让他去底层取药。

林在范浑浑噩噩地下楼，拿了抑制剂藏在自己包里，再回到休息室的时候脑子还有点混乱，惊喜加担忧的双重感情压在心上。

“在范哥！”金有谦冲他招手，想问又不敢问，“那个……”他含混地说，“怎么样了？”

“没什么，医生说只是着凉了。”林在范很自然地撒谎，“跟你说了多少次空调不要开那么低！就是不听。”

金有谦松了口气，不疑有他，“对不起嘛，还要哥陪我跑一趟……”

他假装生气，在小家伙肉乎乎的屁股上打了一巴掌，软软的臀肉在他掌心里颤了颤。小家伙回头委屈地瞪他，见他一脸严肃又嘤地一声啥也不敢说，像只鸵鸟似地往他怀里缩缩，把整只饱满的屁股撅在外面。

“又想靠撒娇混过去是不是，嗯？”

林在范咬着小家伙的耳尖，金有谦敏感地在他怀里一抖，哼哼唧唧地不肯抬头。

司机从后视镜里偷瞄他们，林在范不想做太过，又忍不下这口气。他暂时还不打算告诉别人检查结果，他简直无法想象小家伙分化成omega之后用同样的姿态在别人怀里撒娇求疼爱的样子。

金有谦让他保密，他会保密的，连金有谦自己也不会知道。

 

两人从医院回来，其他成员都在客厅里等他们。段宜恩在看到金有谦的瞬间就把视线转回了电视机上，似乎失去了兴趣。相比其他人看好戏的神情，只有朴珍荣站起来问了一句，“还好吗？”

他们不用问结果，金有谦进门的同时他们就知道他们的忙内还是没有分化，不知是幸运还是不幸。

甜蜜的巧克力味消失了，bambam觉得有些可惜，他以为金有谦这次会分化才说了那些话刺激他，现在看来是浪费了。

但向来听话的忙内也没有让他们等太久，只不过这次在场的人少了一些。

休息日的段宜恩惯例躺在床上刷sns，公司布置给他们任务每周要从团体tag下面挖梗营业。最近的fandom被异军突起的Bgyeom刷屏，他往后翻了好多页也没发现能用的素材。

正叹着气，突然间段宜恩察觉到什么猛地弹起来，朴珍荣站在自己房间门口眼神闪烁地望着他。

“你也闻到了？”

朴珍荣点头。

家里除了他俩就只剩未分化的忙内，段宜恩深吸了一口那带着焦糖味的巧克力香，把朴珍荣丢在身后一言不发地向走廊尽头大步走去。

朴珍荣在原地站了一会儿，最远处的房门开了又关，走廊上只剩他一个人安静呼吸的声音。

他不可能装不知道，可他也手足无措。

段宜恩是哥哥又是alpha，帮他顶了大部分的风险，他不动手，究责起来轮不到他，可他不确定自己是不是真的想看林在范难过的表情。

朴珍荣跟自己说他只是去盯着段宜恩，免得他们大哥做得太过分而已。

段宜恩抬头看到最终还是跟进来的朴珍荣，露出了然的神色。房间里充满着甜品店般的香气，他没再费心维持平时温柔好哥哥的形象，只剩被称为alpha的表情。

“哥哥……马克哥不要……真的不要呜……”

正经历首次发情期，金有谦根本没力气反抗，被按在床上扒掉运动裤的时候还在哭喘着喊林在范的名字。

“呜呜呜在范哥救我……”

朴珍荣其实对忙内完全没有性方面的期待，但用蜜糖一样的小奶音可怜兮兮地求饶真的适得其反，朴珍荣觉得自己快被眼前纯生理的刺激搞硬了。

金有谦也发现了抱着手臂冷眼旁观的朴珍荣，“珍、珍荣哥救救我……求你了……呜呜呜…………不要了、痛……好痛……”

段宜恩看朴珍荣一眼，见他没有插手的意思才放心地把手指插进那个湿润的、不停吸吮着的穴里，边扩张边寻找着深处隐秘的腔口。

“谦米不是alpha吗？怎么这么湿呢？”段宜恩逗他，两根手指故意在那水淋淋的肉穴里搅出下流的声音，“流出来的水儿都这么甜，是故意勾引哥哥们来操吗？”

“没有、没有勾引……”

金有谦急得快哭，他没想到一直尊敬的大哥在意识到他分化的下一秒就会强迫他做这种事。另一方面他居然觉得对方烟草味的信息素非常好闻，刚插入时的痛苦很快就被又痛又爽的感觉取代。

“没有吗，那为什么谦米下面咬着哥哥都舍不得松开？”

这倒是实话。小家伙大概从来没有过被侵犯后穴的经历，高热的肠壁结结实实地把手指包裹在里面，无论是横向还是纵向都产生了巨大的阻力。

“还是不喜欢哥哥？”

金有谦呜呜地拼命摇头，他没有不喜欢马克哥，可是他不想和马克哥做这种事。

“哥哥放过我吧……”他以为段宜恩现在还比较好说话，试图跟他撒娇卖萌，“哥哥弄痛油缸米了……”

段宜恩不为所动，“在我和珍荣之间选一个吧。”

朴珍荣撇嘴，对他这种不按套路出牌的举动很不满。

“选……什么？”

异常耳熟的选择题听得金有谦一愣，他一直嫌弃bambam乌鸦嘴，说话永远好的不灵坏的灵。

“不选的话就先到先得了。”

“等等等等！”刚刚还迷迷糊糊的小家伙这会儿突然反应过来，“为什么要选？”

“这是要在范的意思吗？”段宜恩笑，“可是你珍荣哥也想要呢。”

金有谦懵懂地望着他，大概还没想明白怎么回事。段宜恩的指尖已经找到了他身体里面那道紧闭的肉缝，瞬间小家伙像被踩到尾巴的猫，尖叫了一声腰都软了，只能趴在床上像猫咪一样呼哧呼哧地大喘气。

“哦，位置好浅。”段宜恩点点头，“油缸米是天生的omega呀，这么浅随便谁都能很容易让你高潮了。”

听不出是调侃还是赞赏的话没能传进金有谦耳朵里。

“油缸米知道哥哥碰到了哪里吗？是好地方啊。”

alpha漫不经心地直起身来，改用另一只手把人瘫软的腰拉高。

“射进去的话会有宝宝哦，第一次大概很容易就能怀上吧。”

“呜……”

金有谦想起来bambam当时开玩笑说的话，紧张地抱住了自己的肚子。

“不可以！油缸米以后还要……不能……不能有宝宝…………”

他就像白纸一样，越是一脸单纯又义正严辞地反驳，段宜恩越有种想把白纸弄脏的冲动。

他尝试着把第三根手指塞进去，小家伙细细的嗓子漏出一丝呻吟，又开始扑腾起来。他掐住那白白嫩嫩的臀肉抽了两下，上面立马浮现出几道红痕，咬着他的肉穴颤抖着缩紧了几分。

“油缸米喜欢这样？”

忙内一把腰抖得快跪不住，段宜恩小心揉着里面还没打开的生殖腔，把第四根手指抵上泥泞一片的湿软穴口。

“最后一次机会哦。”

“不要……不行了…………呜呜……肚子要涨破了……”

段宜恩当然知道小家伙能吃进去多少，不过是吓吓他，也不会第一次就往里面插那么粗的东西。

“好痛呜呜……油缸米会听话的……不要了不要了……不能再塞了…………”

陌生的充实感让小家伙惊慌失措，最脆弱敏感的腔口被手指残忍地抠挖着。被迫跪趴在床上的忙内这会儿好像完全放弃了，只是按身后alpha的要求分开了腿露出淌着水的嫩穴，软绵绵地啜泣着。

“哥哥……呜呜呜……在范哥……”

“我去外面等。”

朴珍荣还是心软，看不下去忙内这副可怜样子，而且他也不想看到别人一边做爱一边喊林在范的名字。可段宜恩不让他走，僵持了几秒还是年轻的alpha先妥协了。

“……拜托动作快点。”

林在范就是踩着这个点推开了宿舍的门。这段时间林在范一直尽可能让忙内保持在自己视线范围内，他没想到自己只是被PD叫去公司几个小时的工夫，家里就搞得天翻地覆。

自从bambam三人搬走后，剩下的人就渐渐改掉了随手关门的习惯。这会儿林在范和金有谦一眼就互相看到了对方，小家伙又羞耻又害怕，见他回来瞬间哭得更凄惨了。

“马克哥，过分了啊。”

林在范注意到那些新鲜的淤血和随意被扔在地上的衣物，几个小时前金有谦还是他口袋里驯养得好好的一只小动物，干干净净地跟他挥手说再见。

从信息素的冲击中找回些许理智，已经把皮带解了一半的alpha很快反应过来。

“别说你不想要。”

“哥问过油缸米意见吗？”林在范尽量保持冷静，“油缸米完全不想要不是吗？”

小家伙软着身子朝他的方向努力爬过来，alpha四溢的信息素让他全身变得粉粉的，随便碰一下都敏感到不行。

林在范赶紧上前接住他，alpha留下的伤痕在白皙到反光的皮肤上触目惊心。小家伙嘴里委屈地叫着哥哥，像一只大金毛想钻进布口袋，徒劳地试图把整个人藏进他的外套里。

“需要抑制剂就去买，哥最好还是管住自己的下半身。”

场面一度很尴尬，朴珍荣听出林在范是在给大家台阶下。

无论是站在落单beta的角度，还是站在顾全大局的模范里兜的立场，林在范大概都不会选择跟两个alpha队友当场撕破脸。事情搞到这个地步，最好的结果无外乎把责任全部推到alpha冲动的天性上。

他拉了拉段宜恩的袖子，“哥……”

段宜恩不置可否。他们有错在先，况且事情已经朝着他们预期的方向发展，再多等些日子也无伤大雅。

“对不起。”年长的alpha干脆地说，“等油缸米恢复了，我会再跟他道歉的。”

林在范没有回应，他把不准段宜恩的话有几分真心，也不知道他对金有谦到底是什么想法。他唯一确定的是自己怀里的小家伙没法再耗下去了，空气中弥漫着浓郁的焦糖和巧克力香气，并且有越来越浓烈的趋势。

“我会照顾油缸米的。”他下逐客令，“……没有下次了。”

段宜恩其实是不甘心的，但他也知道这事急不得。林在范对弟弟、忙内、以及弱小的动物们都拥有过剩的保护欲。他对上他就像铜墙铁壁，以刚克刚，他不确定林在范能为金有谦做到哪一步，却也不敢贸然试探他的底线。

两个alpha离开后金有谦才从防备的姿势中解脱出来，脸埋在林在范颈窝里本能地舔他后颈。可beta寡淡的味道无法带来安慰，生理卫生课没学好的小家伙像是不相信一样，抱着他的脖子苦恼地啃了半天。

“谦米，哥帮你拿抑制剂好不好？”

金有谦牌八爪鱼紧紧抓住他不让走，大概已经忘了自己还光着身子的事实。

“哥哥不要走……”小家伙可怜巴巴地说，他的身体里面像着火一样，需要有人来抚慰。

“哥很快就回来。”

“不要！”

“听话。”

“呜呜呜在范哥骗我……”小家伙大哭，“说好的油缸米一定是alpha呢！在范哥大骗子！”

林在范苦笑着亲亲他的鼻头，“这也是没办法的事。”他违心地说，“哥也希望谦米是alpha啊。”

金有谦抽噎了好一会儿，“在范哥是不是不要油缸米了……马克哥弄得我好痛，可是哥哥一直不回来，珍荣哥也不睬我……”

林在范想起来围观的朴珍荣，他很意外朴珍荣会选择冷眼旁观，也是因为alpha对omega占有的本能？他印象中的珍荣是连闯进阳台的麻雀也不忍心伤害的敦厚性子。

林在范走了几秒神，怀里的忙内已经等不及了，扭着小屁股往他腿上蹭，在他牛仔裤上留下一片深色的水渍。

“哥哥……”

“谦米很难受吗？”林在范伸手把小家伙抱近一些，“想要哥怎么做？”

金有谦有点害羞地撅嘴，“哥别逗我了……”

刚刚分化的omega急切又脆弱。急切的是生理上需要alpha信息素的抚慰，脆弱的则是心理上一不小心就会产生被抛弃感。

beta无法提供必需的信息素，林在范知道自己得去把抽屉里的抑制剂拿来，可金有谦明显不想和喜欢的哥哥分开。

“就是、就是那样啦……哥哥来嘛……”

巨型忙内分腿跪在他身上，花瓣一样的嘴唇凑上来，亲吻里都带着糖果的甜味。

“我可抱不动你。”林在范嘟哝着，压着小家伙的后颈加深这个吻。软软的舌头尝起来像橡皮糖，他退后一些，粉色的舌尖不满地从饱满的唇间漏出来。林在范捏住想逃开的舌尖，小家伙委屈地嘤嘤嘤，把脸贴过来追着要亲亲。

林在范抱着怀里滚烫的白团子，在要不要下嘴的十字路口徘徊了一秒钟。金有谦现在估计没剩下多少脑细胞，只要他主动就不会拒绝，可他还清醒，真捅破窗户纸后两人之间就不再是简单可以厘清的关系。

“……痛的话告诉哥哥。”

金有谦用泛着泪光的眼睛朦胧地看着他，搂着他的脖子顺着他的动作听话地抬起腰，先前被粗暴破开的后穴还在往外淌着水，把光滑的大腿内侧都弄得湿淋淋的。

汁水泛滥的穴口根本不需要额外的润滑，林在范单手固定住他的腰，另一只手扯开了自己的腰带。

“呜呜呜……在范哥快……进来、进来里面…………”

不小心蹭到了敏感的地方，小家伙的屁股扭得和什么一样，刚吃进个头就不管不顾往下一口气坐到了底。

从来没人进入过的地方被突然撑开，坚硬的龟头狠狠擦过前列腺撞在软软的穴心上，超乎想象的激烈快感让金有谦一下子就被推进了高潮，尖叫着喷了林在范一身。

“呜……”金有谦瘫在他怀里，缓了好一会儿才从高潮的眩晕里回过神来，“哥哥……呜呜呜……油缸米是不是要坏掉了…………”

林在范也被如此迅速就高潮的忙内吓了一跳，他还什么都没做呢，光是插入就让小家伙舒服到潮吹了。

金有谦动了动屁股，似乎想让那根凶器退出去些，可惜男人的阴茎像楔子一样嵌在他身体里。胡乱的扭动不仅没有让那肉根滑出来，反而带动着坚硬的头部在敏感充血的穴心上反复摩擦了好几次。

“呜太深了……”他急促地哭喘，无意识地说出羞耻的话，“里面好痛……哥哥轻一点…………”

林在范怕刚才那下进太深伤到了他，连忙托住面团儿似的屁股，想把自己退出来。

“不要……！！”

金有谦以为他又要把自己丢下，条件反射地咬紧了身体里的肉棒。omega柔软多汁的肉穴把林在范爽得倒吸了口冷气，差点缴械在里面。

“好好好，哥不走。”

林在范换了个姿势把忙内压在床上，小家伙早就脱了力，两条长腿无助地大大分开。被自己的淫液浇透的股间散发着甜香，刚被蹂躏过的穴口变成了玫瑰似的深红色，随着呼吸一张一合地勾引他。林在范眯着眼睛看了一会儿，揉开那两瓣还带着淤血痕迹的臀，把脸埋了进去。

“啊啊啊啊哥哥…………！”

效果立竿见影，小家伙立刻哑着嗓子可怜地哀叫起来，蜷起身子向床角逃走，被舔舐的软肉也抽搐着缩紧，徒劳地想躲开对方的侵犯。

林在范用力按住他，强迫痉挛的穴道在自己面前打开，粗糙的舌面压上内里深粉色的娇嫩肉壁毫不留情地刮过。

“啊啊啊……！！不要了、不要…………呜呜呜……要死了…………”

金有谦无力地推着他的肩膀，穴里争先恐后涌出新的液体把床单搞得一塌糊涂。林在范严重怀疑眼前的小家伙这样下去会脱水，哪里会有这么多水呢？他好奇地暂时停下动作。

“谦米不舒服吗？”

“呜呜……舒服……”

“不是里面痛吗？不想要哥继续了？”

金有谦终于忍不住掉下泪来，“在范哥好过分……不要再舔了呜……”

林在范在微张的穴口上小小地咬了一口，换上了自己的手指。

“刚才马克哥碰哪里了？”

撑开的肉穴露出了里面水淋淋的肠道，分不清上头是什么液体。他把手指摸进去，很轻易就找到了一处更为温暖湿滑的腔室。

“哥……不要……”

金有谦有点害怕，熟悉又陌生的感觉让他知道林在范在摸什么地方。方才还紧闭的生殖腔因为情动现在是打开的状态，做好了准备迎接alpha的进入。

“马克哥碰这里了吗？”

他听到林在范冷静的声音。

“谦米让马克哥操生殖腔了吗？”

beta没有办法成结，就算想标记也是心有余而力不足的可悲状态。

金有谦认为林在范应该知道自己的心，听见这话突然有些难过。

“只有哥哥……”

他想坐起来抱住对方，没想到体位的改变让体内的手指以一个别扭的方向戳进了那个隐秘的小洞。

“呜…………”

电流般的快感从尾椎蹿上来，硬生生让金有谦咽下了后面半句话。

“只有哥哥……一直都只有在范哥啊。”

beta不能成结，不能标记，所以想成为alpha，想和喜欢的人一直在一起。

一直被当成小孩子，一直被挡在身后，所以也想有一天能够用自己的力量保护哥哥。

“最喜欢在范哥了……”

和平日里一样的告白，这种场面下听起来却变成了欲望的催发剂。

林在范咬着金有谦发红的后颈，下身不停操干着omega又湿又软的生殖腔。被他翻来覆去玩了半天的小家伙早就一副被操得失神快晕过去的凄惨样子，粉嫩的肉穴连里面都被磨肿了，只是无意识地抽搐着裹紧了插满穴里的阴茎。

“哥哥…………”原本软乎乎的奶音不知什么时候变得有点沙哑，“哥哥射在里面吧……”

林在范停了两秒，既不拒绝也不答应。

“真的……”小家伙听起来快虚脱了，勉强偏过头亲了亲林在范撑在枕头边的手腕，“没关系，油缸米想要哥哥射进来…………”

“别胡闹。”林在范没睬他，还是拔出来和前两次一样射在了他肚皮上，“不知道第一次就被内射会怎么样吗？”

金有谦现在想回答也没力气了。第一次发情就被操了个透，他整个人都迷迷糊糊的，只能无力地趴着林在范怀里，看着对方给自己清洗干净，又推了一支抑制剂，却连动动手指的力气都没有。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 装o的beta笔X装a的omega谦
> 
> 实质是all谦

金有谦后来随身常备抑制剂，偶尔忙到忘记的时候也能在林在范包里翻到备用的。林在范没法标记他，但也没让虎视眈眈的大哥再逮到机会。

忙内分化后不久，朴珍荣去洗澡的时候在洗脸池旁捡到一支抑制剂的塑料外壳，他边刷牙边把那手掌长的圆柱体掂在手心里把玩。他第二天早上没通告，睡到中午爬起来那个灰色的小玩意儿还在原地。他知道粗心大意的主人是谁，但还是没去管闲事。

没想到下午在电台的候机室，林在范被叫走前把一支注射器急急忙忙塞给他。

朴珍荣捏着那支短效抑制剂手心冒汗，“哥还是自己去吧，再怎么说我也是alpha……”

金有谦曾经有几次向他求助，朴珍荣都以自己不方便为由把任务推给了崔荣宰或者bambam。

“我还不知道什么时候回来。”林在范急匆匆地往外走，“拜托了，珍荣是我唯一可以信任的人啊。”

……太狡猾了。

朴珍荣靠在洗手间门口发呆，等着里面的人完事。

如果他刚才拒绝会怎么样？或者明里答应下来，再找个什么冠冕堂皇的借口说忘记了。

朴珍荣叹了口气。

刚才他在候机室外面撞上有人正骚扰金有谦，他赶走不怀好意的alpha，救下了他们的忙内。

他不讨厌金有谦，也愿意以哥哥的身份宠着他。他只是更喜欢林在范，为此不惜做一些不像自己的事。

金有谦和林在范上床了的事实让他消沉了好长一段时间，每次他看到两人不经意流露的甜蜜和默契就觉得心尖儿疼。

和林在范最亲密的人不该是他吗？

他知道金有谦选择beta作为伴侣的确牺牲了很多，永远无法满足的发情期，抑制剂的副作用。林在范一天不标记他，就是一天把他暴露在alpha的狩猎圈里。

像是为了验证这一点，分化的第二天朴珍荣就在厨房里拦住了他们的忙内。

“和在范哥做得爽吗？”

他是故意的。

宿舍里没有其他人，早上林在范当着他和段宜恩的面给金有谦打了一针抑制剂，出门的时候忙内居然和小孩子一样哭唧唧地想要挽留林在范。

“哥哥不要丢下油缸米一个人呜……”

小家伙还在低烧，既没有标记也没有alpha陪着，刚分化就被扔在家里是有些残忍，可外面人多眼杂，带他出去也不是办法。

经纪人看来朴珍荣是最合适的人选，他心细又会照顾人，万一出什么事还是alpha可以救急。

林在范想不出理由反对，想警告朴珍荣不许对忙内出手又怕太妄自菲薄。朴珍荣知道他纠结，安慰着拍了拍他的肩，俨然一个听话又温顺的好弟弟。

“哥放心吧。”

其他人已经在车里等他半天，林在范狠狠心拉开小家伙的手。

“你珍荣哥在家陪你。”

等人走后朴珍荣把金有谦堵在流理台的拐角，恶意地释放出自己的信息素，脑子里还在回想刚才林在范出门时欲言又止的表情。

经纪人大概是不清楚他们之间错综复杂的四角关系才会如此建议，可林在范揣着明白装糊涂。就算他平日里表现得再怎么无害，他也是alpha，经不起omega哪怕一次无心的诱惑。

他试着揣摩林在范的心思，这人究竟是真的心宽到不把自己当alpha了，还是其实这才是他想看到的？

新分化的omega对成熟alpha的信息素几乎没有抵抗力，金有谦软绵绵地刚叫了声珍荣哥就整个瘫软在他准备好的怀抱里。

朴珍荣看了眼那块已经差不多消肿的腺体，抓起忙内乱糟糟的头发，金有谦红着眼睛撞上他的视线，马上又害怕地躲开了。

“珍荣哥……别这样……”

用信息素威逼omega服从其实是很为人不齿的手段，朴珍荣不屑于把自己搞得像路边卑劣的强奸犯。可他一看到金有谦泛着水光的嘴唇就会想像这张嘴昨天是怎么吸着林在范的阴茎，粉嫩的舌头又是怎么舔着他想触碰却始终触碰不到的皮肤。

林在范考验他作为alpha的自制力，他也想看看自己在林在范这里究竟能获得多大的宽容。

“……我会温柔点的。”

他撬开小家伙漂亮的嘴唇把自己塞进去，里面又湿又热，alpha的粗长肉茎撞上柔软的喉咙深处，把不大的嘴塞得满满当当。

“其实也没那么讨厌吧？”

几颗眼泪掉在手背上，朴珍荣抽插了一会儿心烦意乱地射在忙内嘴里，逼着他把东西吞下去才松手。金有谦一张脸胀得通红，咳了半天总算缓过气来。

“珍荣哥……”小家伙委屈极了，大概心里原本还把他归在好人那一边，“不要再继续了好不好……我不告诉别人……”

朴珍荣再迟钝也猜到这个别人是谁，团里会因为他让金有谦口交而愤怒的也只有一个。

金有谦可能想借此让他停手，可小家伙猜错的是他并不怕林在范。他站在远比段宜恩安全的位置上，他们在一起的时间长到林在范永远没法给他贴上危险的标签。段宜恩现在无论如何也不会被允许和小家伙独处，而他轻而易举就被赐予了这个机会。

“谦米要感谢今天是我呀。”

朴珍荣弯下腰，停在离忙内软软的嘴唇只有一公分的地方，用拇指揩掉了小巧的下巴上刚才沾到的精液。金有谦睁大了眼睛，像是不明白他的意思。

快躲到在范哥怀里告状吧。

告诉他朴珍荣动了属于他的东西。

然而金有谦不知出于什么理由隐瞒了这件事，林在范仍然以异常信任的态度对待他，连送抑制剂这种敏感的任务也敢交给他做。

“哥？”金有谦打完抑制剂出来，对他还等在门口感到惊讶，“还有什么事吗？”

“没什么，怕你有事。”

忙内笑嘻嘻的，像是已经完全忘了当初被欺负的事，毫无芥蒂地扑到他肩膀上，“珍荣哥对油缸米真好！”

朴珍荣心说你知道真相就不会这么想了。

“在范哥呢？说好等我一起回去的。”

“被PD叫走了吧。”他随口说，“你要留下等他还是一起回家？”

金有谦犹豫了一下，家里显然是更安全的选择，不过他刚打了抑制剂，alpha信息素暂时对他还没太大影响。

“我等在范哥一起！”

朴珍荣毫不意外，“那我先回去了。”

小家伙猫咪一样蹭了蹭他的脖子，好像很喜欢他身上的茶香。

“今天谢谢哥，还特地给我送药过来。”

朴珍荣刚准备说谢你在范哥去，转念一想又觉得是句废话，会不嫌麻烦随身带着omega抑制剂的除了林在范还能有谁，最后只能不置可否地点了点头。

 

林在范和PD讨论完下次回归的新歌，上车前看了眼手机发现金有谦给他留了言，他一个电话打过去得知小家伙居然还在之前的录音室等他。

他让经纪人送他到录音室楼下，说等会儿和金有谦一起回家不用等了。经纪人对他做事还比较放心，对omega忙内的私生活也睁一只眼闭一只眼，嘱咐了几句把车开走了。

林在范爬上楼开门，小心翼翼走过去从背后抱住在沙发上困得打瞌睡的奶团子。

“谦米？”

“唔……”金有谦迷迷糊糊地倒在他肩膀上，在他眼皮底下慷慨地露出一大片雪白的胸口，“哥哥你来了……”

他亲亲睡眼惺忪的小家伙，帮他拉好被自己扯开的T恤领口，“怎么不跟珍荣一起回去呢？”

“想等在范哥一起嘛……”

“小骗子嘴这么甜。”他失笑，“又想哄我请你吃冰淇淋。”

“那哥哥先尝一尝……”奶团子撅着嘴巴凑上来，乱发一通撒娇，“油缸米好甜的呜……”

林在范觉得怀里的小东西简直要人命，闻起来就像裹着牛奶巧克力的蜂蜜蛋糕，硬生生把他撩拨得不行，他还不想创造jyp最快来一发纪录。

自从团里有了真的omega以后，林在范怕对忙内的发情期造成影响，已经很久不用人造信息素了。粉丝只当是她们的自然人里兜终于发现了世界上还有除味剂这种东西，没想到真正的使用者是某个虚势过头的假冒alpha。

尝起来真的好甜，比他喜欢的草莓牛奶还要甜。

林在范心想。

他放开小家伙笨拙的舌头，手伸进T恤下摆里抚摸着细腻到黏手的肌肤，浅浅的腰窝在黑色内裤的边缘若隐若现。

“药呢？”

“忘带了。”小家伙好像丝毫不觉得粗心大意有什么问题，“油缸米想要在范哥了……”

林在范刚想把软在怀里的团子抱起来，就被奶音版的直球色诱术击中了红心。

“你今天铁了心不想让我回去是不是？”

林在范咬牙切齿，翻个身起来抽他屁股，忙内呀了一声翘着屁股被掀翻在沙发上，厚实的牛仔布已经不知被洇潮了多久，金有谦抬起脸无辜地看着他。

“裤子好像湿掉了……”

“你怎么回事！”林在范恨铁不成钢，“老是不按时吃药，明天见面会你也准备在台上跟大家说裤子湿了？”

“不是有哥在嘛……”

“回去就给我老老实实打抑制剂，听到没有？”

“哦……”小家伙居然还有点委屈，“那哥哥今天不做了吗？”

林在范瞪他，无果。临近发情期的omega比糖果还要黏人，一脸单纯又期待地望着自己的样子让他根本没法狠下心拒绝。

“阿西，早晚有一天要被你搞死。”

他烦躁地扒扒头发，没想到金有谦飞快地伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“不会的！油缸米会保护哥哥的！”

到底谁保护谁啊……林在范心里吐槽。他手里又没安全套，再说录音室是公共场合，难道要在这里开搞？回宿舍也不行，今天马克和珍荣都在家，保不准会过来横插一脚。

他亲了亲小家伙的手心，“谦米，去哥哥工作室好不好？”

“呜……走不动了……”

林在范知道今天不满足金有谦想在外面来一发的念头是不会乖乖跟自己回去了。他把奶团子拎进洗手间，关门上锁。

“那你忍着点，没套。”

说是忍着当然不是要金有谦忍痛，虽然过两天才是发情期，可omega下面早就做好了准备，湿润柔软的穴口毫不费力地吞下了硕大的龟头。林在范一个挺腰顺畅地插到了底，可怜的小家伙爽得一哆嗦，焦糖和巧克力的气味又浓了几分。

“谦米里面好色啊……”他坏心眼地在深处磨了好几下，“一直嘬着哥哥。”

金有谦被从背后压在墙上，想叫又不敢叫，自己拼命捂着嘴巴，听到林在范咬着耳朵说的那些荤话当场眼泪就掉下来了。

“呜……哥哥、哥哥轻一点……”

林在范抱歉地退出来一些，他忘了小家伙里面脆弱得很，突然被捅到深处会不舒服，可每次总还是控制不住想逼出他奶声奶气的求饶。

他隔着衣服去摸金有谦胸口，柔软的乳尖被掐着玩弄，很快就颤巍巍地立了起来，尝到甜头的忙内呜咽着把整个身体交到他怀里。

“谦米舒服吗？”

“唔嗯……哥哥动一动……”

林在范按住小家伙颤抖的腰，把自己抽出来又狠狠地插回去，饱满的臀肉撞在他胯上发出啪啪的脆响，湿漉漉的穴口很快被磨成了诱人的玫瑰色。

“呜呜……”

金有谦在他面前温顺地塌着腰，宽松的T恤下摆被撩到胸口，林在范拉起那块布料塞到他嘴里。

“自己咬着。”

这下雪白的胸口被彻底暴露了出来，林在范顺着锻炼得结结实实的小腹摸上去，回到了他最喜欢的两颗红果上。

“谦米转过来让哥看看。”

小家伙回头疑惑地看着他，任由他把自己翻过来变成了面对面的姿势。

“什么……？”

一开口T恤就掉了下来，林在范干脆把被唾液打湿的衣服脱掉，金有谦乖乖地抬手让他把自己脱得光溜溜的。

“哥哥？”

林在范低头去亲刚才被玩得肿起的乳头，小家伙发出被吓到的声音，伸手想推开他。

“不要……在范哥……好奇怪……”

肉粉色的乳晕沾满了口水，在洗手间黄色的灯光下亮晶晶的，活像色情电影里的特写镜头。

金有谦有些害羞，但也没用上力拒绝，林在范用粗糙的指腹碾着另一边的肉粒。

“右边要哥舔吗？”

小家伙摇头。

“不许撒谎。”

“真的很奇怪啦……”

虽然这么抱怨，可还是听话地把右边送到了他嘴里。白皙的胸口被吸出一串吻痕，林在范捏起折磨得红肿的肉粒，舌尖拨弄着顶端绽开的细缝。

大概一下子刺激得太过，金有谦在他怀里颤了颤，像被欺负的小动物一样漏出一点柔软的鼻音。

林在范握住他一边的膝盖趁机抬起那纤细却结实的长腿，把勃起的阴茎重新插回下面湿软的洞里。奶团子无助地挂在他身上，被操得一口一个哥哥哀戚戚地叫着。

“在范哥……呜……哥哥操里面……”

金有谦觉得这个体位扯到了他腿筋吊得生疼，可仿佛又的确可以操到穴里最敏感的部位。

林在范知道他在说哪里，可他没满足小家伙的要求，堪堪避开了那个敏感的小口。

抽插了百十下，始终没有被满足的忙内崩溃得大哭，扭着紧实的小屁股试图把肉棒吞得更深，努力想撞上能让自己舒服的地方。

“哥哥进来呜呜……哥、哥哥不喜欢油缸米了吗……”

小家伙又气又急，像只欲求不满的狗崽一样讨好地舔林在范的喉结。

“哥哥碰一碰那里……呜……好难受……”

“今天不可以，没套。”

林在范觉得自己能忍住不插进生殖腔简直正人君子到可以立牌坊，小东西还不识好歹拼命诱惑他，他要是真流氓起来哪还有段宜恩什么事。

“可以的呜……可以的……”

撑得满满当当的肉穴绞紧了男人的阴茎，每次拔出来都带着丰沛的汁水往下滴。金有谦觉得两个人股间都被自己浇透了，不小心碰到林在范下腹湿淋淋的耻毛脸上红得快滴血。

他从没对戴不戴套的问题发表过意见，林在范每次都是规规矩矩地做好全套准备才开搞，也从不舍得逼他做不喜欢的事。即使他有时候被操晕了随口说哥哥射进来也没关系，林在范也一直坚守着最后的良心没有答应。

他当然知道对方这么做的原因。不管是不是发情期，omega的受孕率都很高。有的公司会干脆监控omega成员的一切私生活，他们公司虽然还没有严格到那种地步，但搞出意外肯定也不会被原谅。他那个无良亲故bambam虽然嘴毒，说的却是实话。林在范再宠着他，也不敢拿全团的未来冒险。

可他也是真的难受，他气林在范根本不能理解omega得不到满足的痛苦，只会轻飘飘地说一句为他好。

“哥哥真讨厌…………”

林在范叹口气，只好一手揉着人后颈，一手伸下去抚慰下面翘起的肉茎。小家伙哼哼唧唧的，很不满意的样子，下面却忍不住偷偷地往他手心里送。

“可是哥哥喜欢你啊。”

金有谦本来就在高潮的边缘，没碰几下就舒服地交待在他手里，omega的高潮来得又快又急，连带着穴里滚烫的软肉都跟着微微痉挛起来。

林在范把哀叫着想逃开的忙内硬是按在自己胯上，坚硬的阴茎破开里面层层叠叠的软肉又进深了几分。

虽然知道不合规矩，也知道会有未知的风险，可还是舍不得把小家伙拱手让给别人。

“呜呜…………”

金有谦现在完全没法对这句不合时宜的告白作出反应，他小口小口喘着气，只觉得自己要被捅穿了。刚经历高潮的肉穴敏感得一碰就痛，根本经不住林在范这么粗鲁地闯进来，还插这么深。

“不、不可以……哥哥慢一点…………呜……肚子好酸…………”

林在范也被咬得爽到不行，金有谦身体里面温暖得仿佛一汪春水，热烘烘，软绵绵，毫无保留地包裹着他。于是他没听小家伙的哀求，把阴茎向里插到底，然后抵住娇嫩又敏感的花心开始晃动腰胯碾磨。

“求、求求……呜呜……哥哥不要……呜…………要、要坏了……啊啊……”

随着他的动作，金有谦几乎是立刻由后穴达到了第二次绝顶。摩擦前列腺带来的干高潮似乎远比之前来得激烈，穴里不受控制喷出的液体溅满了他的小腹，又在忙内羞耻的哭声中淅淅沥沥地滴在瓷砖上。

把自己的omega操到潮吹的确是值得夸耀的事情，可在当事人眼里却恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“在范哥……呜……哥哥每次都……好脏……呜呜……”

小家伙被欺负狠了，一边抽抽嗒嗒地抱怨，一边泄愤般小口啃他肩膀，完全看不出之前信誓旦旦说要保护他的样子。

“谦米不脏，哥哥最喜欢谦米了。”

林在范在满室诱人的甜味中揉了揉怀里人湿漉漉的头发，吻掉他满脸的眼泪。

小东西这么单纯，都没长大呢。

他怎么舍得说出真相。

 

两个人回去以后林在范很自然地跟到金有谦房里睡了一晚上，金有谦嫌他的床小躺着不舒服，结果林在范第二天早上起来觉得自己浑身都跟蜜罐子里浸过一遍似的。甜味的来源睡得四仰八叉的，被子就在肚皮上盖了个角，林在范越过他伸手去床头柜里摸抑制剂。

“你药放哪儿了？”

“唔……”

金有谦没睡醒，根本不听他说话，只把脑袋凑到他怀里蹭蹭。林在范叹气，认命地下床帮他去自己房间里找备用的。

时间还早，其他人都还没起床，林在范想着找到了抑制剂先去冲个澡，结果在抽屉里翻了半天也没翻到。

“阿西……”

他看眼表，也不知道药店开没开门，而且他也不方便亲自去买这种东西。

林在范折回房间里，发消息给经纪人让他等会儿记得捎一盒过来。

“在范哥……”

睡得朦朦胧胧的小家伙感受到热源，本能地往他怀里钻。

“唔……几点了？”

“还不到七点呢。”

林在范抱着他，感觉自己抱着一只又大又柔软的玩具熊，身上贴着幼稚可爱的标签，毛还乱糟糟，放在无人问津的手推车上。

“哥哥今天还要去通告吗……？”

“我们都得去，你一会儿起来记得吃药。”

“哦…………”

等经纪人气喘吁吁把一盒没开封的抑制剂交到他们手上，金有谦还在闹脾气，一脸不高兴的表情，像是在埋怨林在范为什么不是alpha，又或者自己为什么是omega。

林在范接过药塞到他手里，试图把手底下乱翘的毛撸顺。

“有谦今天不要离哥哥们太远啊。”

经纪人也不好明说，旁敲侧击地想把他塞到两个alpha旁边。

朴珍荣是无所谓，看着忙内纠结是挨着他还是挨着段宜恩坐的问题。这还用思考，还觉得上一次林在范回来得太早？

林在范想都没想，推着他的手臂把他拉到朴珍荣身旁，自己拉开椅子坐在了另一边。

朴珍荣控制着自己的信息素，维持在一个不高不低的水平上。金有谦被夹在他俩之间，感激地冲他笑笑，身体却还是不自觉地往林在范那边缩过去。

“别怕。”

再怎么不舒服，面对粉丝还是要有基本的尊重。林在范撑住他的腰把他悄悄推回原位。

“哥哥在，不会有事的。”

Bgyeom风潮正盛，要趁机搞一些貌似不经意的小动作，不能放弃大好的营业机会。

常规的粉丝福利之后林在范觉得站得腰疼，就蹲在舞台角落里啃他的巧克力棒。喝完水回来的金有谦撑在他肩膀上，伸出手想讨剩下的半根。

“你够甜了，少吃点甜食。”

林在范故意不睬他，忽略几米之外粉丝们兴奋的窃窃私语。被拒绝的忙内扁扁嘴，仗着体型的优势把他哥整只罩在下面。

“因为哥哥昨天没有喂饱油缸米呀。”

奶音说着暧昧不清的话，可爱又粘人，完美的小狼狗年下攻。

林在范刚想再接再厉说点什么，背上的重量却突然消失了，带着红茶香气的alpha一本正经地从他身上拎走了巨型挂件。

“哥腰上有伤，别这么压着他。”

“好吧。”金有谦从善如流地站起来，“可在范哥昨天晚上也没抱怨啊？”

……别老是自由发挥台词行不行？林在范默默捂脸，这个尺度有点太大。

朴珍荣哦了一声，林在范暗叫不好，论搞起事来金有谦哪里是他珍荣哥的对手，等着一会儿就被啃得渣都不剩。

“好了好了。”

他立起来想调停，结果金有谦先拽住了他，在下面粉丝的尖叫声中摆出alpha护食的姿势把他锢在怀里，霸气侧漏，一气呵成。

“？？？”

林在范没忘记自己傲娇的人设，刚想不耐烦地挣开这个熊抱，脖子边上就感受到忙内突然急促起来的呼吸。

“哥哥……帮、帮我一下……”

“谦米？”

他担心起来，脸上又不能表现得太明显，只好伸手去握金有谦汗津津的手指。朴珍荣侧了侧身子假装不小心挡住粉丝们好奇的视线，给他们留出两秒钟的反应时间。林在范看他一眼，朴珍荣背对着观众做了个口型让他们赶紧走。

拼着手速给金有谦重新又推了一支抑制剂，林在范在后台陪着筋疲力尽的忙内休息。

“呜……为什么会这样……”

金有谦自己也很懊恼，他今天早上明明是打过抑制剂的，可刚才在台上抱着林在范的时候突然无缘无故又起了反应。

“PD哥一定生气了，还有来看的大家们……”

“没事的，珍荣会帮我们好好解释的。”

林在范试图安慰他，可惜效果适得其反。

金有谦一直自卑，面对朴珍荣时更甚。

刚才电光火石的一瞬间，他看到了他珍荣哥平时隐藏起来的冷静和魄力，以及和林在范之间超乎寻常的默契。朴珍荣的确会帮他，但那些帮助只会让他更加感受到自己的无力，他不仅没有能力保护别人，还需要别人分出精力来照顾他。他开始有些害怕。不是害怕朴珍荣作为alpha伤害他，而是害怕自己争不过朴珍荣在林在范心里的位置。

从见面会回去金有谦又发烧了，像这样不明原因的低烧自从他分化以来已经发生了不止一次。

“珍荣哥太过分了嘤嘤嘤！”

被安排在朴珍荣后面照顾忙内的bambam一进门就受到了奶音攻击。

“又怎么了啊？”

垃圾桶bambam无聊地掏掏耳朵。

“明明知道我喜欢在范哥的，还故意说那些JJP的甜蜜互动给我听……”

忙内伤心地把自己团在被子里，bambam看着这样的亲故觉得不逗一发都对不起自己。

“哎，这也是事实不是？嘴长在人家身上又不能强迫他。”他故意火上浇油，“再说你怎么知道是故意，他俩不是一直那么好吗？”

金有谦被呛得没话讲，眼泪汪汪地翻过身去不理他。

“好啦，知道你不想我陪，可也得让在范哥休息一下吧？你不敢一个人睡觉他就陪你一夜，等会儿晚上还得去电台呢。”

“是哦。”

金有谦想起来今天早上林在范脸上的两只大黑眼圈，他烧刚退身上没力气，还迷迷糊糊地嘲笑林在范来着。

“bam……在范哥已经去睡了吗？”

“刚看到他在收衣服来着，可能准备去洗澡吧。”bambam坏笑 ，“要我帮谦米洗澡吗？”

“bambam你走开！”

“乐意效劳～”

 

林在范前一天晚上没睡好，金有谦烧得不舒服一直缠着他，他看着实在心疼，只好把小家伙抱在怀里哄了一夜，等早上朴珍荣来换他才回自己房间眯了一会儿。

他再醒过来已经是下午了，忙内line在房间里吵吵闹闹的，听起来精神不错。林在范松了口气，想起来昨天晚上没找着的东西。他爬起床在最里面的厚厚一叠卫衣下面摸了半天，就差把衣橱翻个底朝天。朴珍荣从他门口路过停了两秒，一会儿又折回来往他手心里塞了只小盒子。

“……珍荣儿？”

“哥不是在找这个吗？” 

“为什么会……”

林在范把手里的东西翻到反面。

纸盒的封口是完好的。

他眼皮一跳，像突然被人扼住了喉咙。

“分化后要连吃六个月，间断一天都会影响效果，副作用是不明原因的低烧。”朴珍荣看着他震惊的表情，“不然哥以为你不在家那几个礼拜，是谁喂他吃药的？”

这是他第一次也许是最后一次试探。他没说出段宜恩的名字，段宜恩并未要求他保密，也知道他被更大的意念驱使，并不在意成为最后真正动手的人。

林在范一瞬间因为突然被揭露的事实而失语，朴珍荣从他手里抽走药盒，哧拉一声干脆利落地扯开了封口。

“哥后悔了？”

说一点没有私心是假的，他、段宜恩、林在范，他们也许目标不同，可通往目的地的道路是一样的。他们都知道金有谦原本也许有其他选择——如果不是有人提前帮他做了决定——也许不会分化成alpha，但也不一定那么巧就是omega。

他走近一些，林在范身上还带着属于忙内的信息素，是昨天晚上照顾了金有谦一夜留下的。朴珍荣不想逼他，只是想让他看清自己的决心。他接受了林在范喜欢金有谦的现实，那天他就在门外，他安静地看着林在范反复挣扎犹豫了很久，最终还是迈出了那一步。

珍荣知道哥的一切，可还是愿意为哥做任何事啊。

他心里说。

“这盒药我比哥准备得更早，那天万一哥不忍心的话，我也会做的。”朴珍荣压低声音，在只有他俩的房间里多此一举，“所以没必要自责，结果都是一样的。”

现在摆在金有谦面前的毫无疑问只有一条路，是他们共同帮他选好的，能满足所有人期待的道路。

“很快就六个月了，下一步要做什么？”

“珍荣……”

林在范回过神来似乎想反驳什么，可朴珍荣不想听他那些道貌岸然的解释。

隔壁是你亲手戴上镣铐的爱人。

面对现实吧，不要再装傻了。


End file.
